


Missing Jumpers

by eremoose



Category: LS - Fandom, London Spy, LondonSpy
Genre: Flashback, Fluff, Jumpers, Kinda, Nightmare, Reclaiming, Scars, Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eremoose/pseuds/eremoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a ficlet which could end up being a one-shot booklet thing</p><p>1. Danny's jumpers go missing and one night he finds out why<br/>2. Alex is still pained by the memories of how he got his scars and Danny helps give Alex some new memories for them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've only put in enough effort to edit this drabble into something somewhat coherent so I'm sorry if there are any grammatical/spelling errors/sentences that generally don't make sense
> 
> A few sentences before the end Alex has a nightmare which involves his supposed "death" as shown in episode five so if you were sensitive to it please don't read this

There's a specific jumper of Danny's which Alex wears when he's sad.

It's not the comfiest or brightest but it smells so much like Danny that Alex will steal it for days at a time. He'll wear it at work when no one's looking, even though he knows that there's always someone looking; he works for Mi6, after all.

It gets him through the worst days; days he wishes he could forget and ones he knows he never will, and he always makes sure its clean before he returns it. He sends it to a special laundrette you're really only meant to use for spy clothes, its the most trusted laundrette in western Europe and that's why Alex knows its safe to send it there: they always take extra care.

Danny barely notices at first that Alex takes it. In fact, he's very happy going about business as usual. He doesn't miss it when it disappears and when it reappears it goes straight in the washing machine and on a hanger and into the wardrobe, just like every other jumper.

One day though he realises its less bobbly than usual, though he doesn't take much notice, he just carries on like its nothing.

Over the next few months the little bobbles start to disappear and every time he sees this he smiles to himself and makes a mental note to mention something. He resorts one night to asking an instantly bashful Alex if he knows anything about it. 

Alex rejects the notion quite firmly, of course, and says "it must be the new Lenor capsule things, we can get some different ones if you don't like it" making a mental note to tell the laundrette not to remove the bobbles. Danny says that the Lenor is fine and that he doesn't mind the bobbles going, though he starts to track the jumper more carefully since Alex was so reluctant to talk about it.

For a few days everything is fine, the jumper has the exact same number of bobbles in the exact same places day in day out. The hanger has barely moved and the smell fades as normal. 

And then one night Alex has a nightmare and wakes Danny up by pushing away walls which simply aren't there, he screams Francis' name and begs to be let out, he promises he wont do anything, he yells Danny's name and says he won't see him anymore, he's so desperate to release himself from his hellish tomb and Danny with all his strength, holds Alex's hands and tries to talk over Alex to make sure he can feel him, hear him, understand Danny's there and that Danny is real.

Of course Alex wakes up and realises what has happened, he cries and apologises to Danny who reassures Alex that there is nothing to apologise for, he understands what it's like and he knows from firsthand experience that there is nothing he should feel guilty about.  

And Danny cradles Alex's head in his arms, Alex's arms wrapped tightly around Danny's back, tears softening the dry shirt which is cushioning his head. They don't sleep that night but it's alright, they have coffee and each other's company with which they can comfortably keep calm.

The jumper goes missing again.

The next day, when Alex comes back from work, Danny is sat on the sofa with at least six jumpers on, a few more scattered over the sofa and when he realises Alex is back he takes them all off and puts them in a bag, handing it to Alex and telling him "These are for you, too".


	2. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written from Alex's point of view Danny is making sure that Alex knows he's there for him always and that the people who had held him captive(honestly I have too many plots for after the fith ep)

He follows the scars I bare on my chest and traces them round my shoulders to my back where they collect. like. dust.

It is 3am and the roads and clubs are tiring away, sleeping beneath the cloudy sky. Its unusually cold for a summer night and the only hints of light break through holes in the moth-eaten curtains.

He sighs and looks at me with bright green, watery eyes with an apologetic look on his face. I kiss him softly, quickly. It tells him its okay. It tells him he can be sad for it. It tells him that it's okay to care and that it's okay to not care at all. They are my past. He, however, sees them every day so I suppose they must bother him.

"Do they still hurt?" He asks, his hand is cold and trembles on my skin like living ice feeling its own deathly self for the first time.

"Yes. Sometimes." I reply, trying to seem nonplussed. "They ache."

He kisses my shoulders with gentle butterfly kisses then to the centre of my chest where a deep almost vertical scar has consumed the majority of my torso. He follows it down with more gentle kisses though in a pattern similar to suture lines. The kind a surgeon would make.

"Do you remember them?" He looks up attentively.

"Yes."

"All of them?"

"I try not to think-"

"Then don't."

"Then what are you-"

"Don't."

He continues to kiss my torso, the aches leave my body and as the minutes pass my muscles relax. I feel at peace. Then I feel something tighter on my skin. It's harsher and sharper and nicer. It goes deeper and I feel it through my whole body.

I look down.

Bruises are beginning to form. Danny lifts my skin and bites and I let out a small moan. He smiles and lets go. He whispers, "Mine."


End file.
